I Was Made To Love You, Pt II
by ProphecyS
Summary: The sequel to "I Was Made To Love You." Percy Jackson and his friends have until the winter solstice to save Beckendorf. Along the way, they must deal with a troubling prophecy, a curse, and the mysterious woman Percy saw in the Mirror of Evol.
1. A Date Goes Horribly Wrong

Chapter One

A Date Goes Down Horribly Wrong

I don't care what anyone said! This was not a date!

I was standing on the corner of East 61st in the middle of December. It was freezing. I wore a black pea coat, with jeans and boots like I was gonna be on the cover of "_What to Wear If Your Fighting Monsters This Winter._" Anyway, I was waiting on Annabeth. We were suppose to meet each other and go for lunch at this new Greek restaurant that opened back in September. But she had stayed in San Francisco after our adventure last summer and I have to say that I was a little psyched to see her.

But when I told my mom where I was headed, all she could say was, "I'm so glad you and Annabeth are finally dating."

I argued with her until she raised her hands in surrender with that mom smirk I hated so much. She eventually let the subject die and gave me some cab fare and extra cash.

I shivered a little.

What was taking her so long? I mean, you would think the daughter of the wisdom goddess would be on time.

Suddenly, a cab pulled up in front of me and Annabeth got out. She looked awesome and I forgot how long I had been standing here waiting. She wore a purple snow coat with matching boats that clashed beautifully with her stormy gray eyes and silver owl earrings. Her blond hair fell around her shoulders and she wore matching purple earmuffs. Her nose was a little red from the cold, but oddly I found that cute.

"Hi," she said, a little breathlessly. "I'm so sorry about being late. I hate not being on time. But my dad insisted that I get settled at camp before meeting you. He was kind of grumpy about it-don't know why though."

"It's cool," I said, perking up a little. "Should we go?"

"Yeah," said Annabeth, eyeing me suspiciously.

As we walked together down the snowy street, she kept stealing glances at me and for a second I thought she might know what was wrong.

You see, this summer, the Aphrodite cabin had cast a spell on the Ares cabin that made them fall in love with the first person they saw. Unfortunately, Clarisse had her eyes set on me. Thankfully, my friends and I were able to retrieve the Mirror of Evol to change what had happened.

But what no one knows is that Aphrodite came to visit me. She gave me a sneak peak into my future love life and the girl I saw in the mirror wasn't Annabeth. Now, I know what your thinking, Annabeth and I are _just_ friends. And that's true, we are. But I kind of, sort of, hoped that maybe we could add certain words in front of _friend_ that meant we were a little more. But seeing this other girl in the Mirror of Evol has made me think that maybe Annabeth and I weren't meant to be like everyone thought.

Viewing the image in the mirror, I felt everything my future self felt. I felt warm, loved, and a strong passion toward this other girl. She was my match in every way and we were meant to be and it was unlike anything I had every felt before. Annabeth didn't even make my heart pound like that. I was becoming so confused by this love business that I've been praying to Aphrodite (though I will never admit it) to send me some kind of sign or clue to how I ended up getting to that point in my life where Annabeth wasn't even thought of.

I looked at Annabeth and this was one time she stole a glance at me and our eyes met.

"Percy," she said, stopping just a few feet away from the restaurant's glowing window. "What is it? You don't look good."

"I'm fine," I said, trying to avoid her eyes. She knew me…maybe even better than I knew myself. That's one of the things I liked about Annabeth.

Annabeth pouted, which was not a normal look for her, but I couldn't help but feel a little leap in my stomach.

"Okay," she said. "But I just hope that whatever it is, you can tell me. We're friends, remember? We can tell each other anything. Is it about Kronos? Are you worried about him rising?"

Actually, Kronos was the last thing on my mind. I knew the Titan Lord was gaining power, but I hadn't really cared too much about that. Not when Annabeth was around.

"No," I said, honestly. "Just other stuff."

"Like?" asked Annabeth, her gray eyes holding my green ones.

But before I could answer, my instincts kicked in. I grabbed Annabeth and pulled her aside just as the restaurant window we were standing in front of exploded sending glass flying into the street. I immediately uncapped Riptide and held my favorite bronze sword and Annabeth had her bronze knife at the ready. There was suddenly a high pitched scream and something large flew through the window up into the cloudy afternoon sky. It looked like a blimp as it rose higher and higher and I could've sworn there was a female laugh coming from the blimp-thing that had taken off.

"What was that?" said Annabeth, shocked by the sight.

"I have no idea," I responded.

And suddenly, the door to the restaurant flew open and a girl came running out. It was Silena Beauregard. Her eyes were red and tear stained. Her blond hair was curled up and she wore a stylist white winter coat, blue jeans, and white boats. She looked pretty hot in the cold if that makes any since. She stared up at the dark blimp that was slowly becoming smaller and smaller. She stomped her heel in frustration.

"No!" she cried.

"Silena!" said Annabeth.

Silena turned to face us like she had just noticed we were standing there. She rushed over to us.

"Oh my gods!" she squealed. "I'm so glad you're here. We don't have much time. We have to hurry!"

"What happened?" I asked.

"That _thing_," Silena pointed to the blimp that had vanished in the gray sky, "took Charlie when we were on our date! I have to get him back and you two have to help me!"

"What thing?" asked Annabeth.

"I don't know," said Silena. "At first, it was fine. Charlie and I met here to have a nice lunch date. You know, its almost Christmas and I wanted us to do something special. So, we came here and everything was great! Then, our waitress came and I knew she was kind of funny by the way she dressed, but you know, people dress funny in New York. I thought it was just a thing. Then, she turned into this hideous beast, grabbed Charlie, and blew up the window and flew away with him!"

Silena looked so distressed, it was kind of hard to watch.

"Don't worry," said Annabeth, quickly. "We'll get him back. Let's get to camp, now!"

"Wait," said Silena, staring at Annabeth and me, a slight twinkle in her eye, "we're you two-"

I turned red and Annabeth shifted a little turning pink herself.

"We were just-"I began.

"Doing nothing," Annabeth finished, which made my stomach drop. Guess our "date" was off. "Let's go."

"How are we supposed to get there?" I asked. "We don't have enough money for a cab for three people to get all the way to Camp Half-Blood."

"Leave that to me," said Silena, turning to face the street.


	2. Death Comes Knocking

Chapter Two

Death Comes Knocking

I waited to see what Silena would do.

She stood there with a smirk on her face, as she raised her hand. She took her other hand and flung her curly blond hair over her shoulder. The next thing I knew ten cabs had pulled up to the curb one after the other. Annabeth and I looked at each other in amazement.

"How?" was the only thing Annabeth could say.

Silena looked over her shoulder and winked, "As a child of Aphrodite I have the power to entrance anyone who sees me. Even from a mile away." She turned toward the first cab and the window rolled down.

"What can I do ya for?" asked the grubby cab driver, who remained me of my ex-stepfather, Gabe Ugliano.

Silena batted her eyelashes and looked the cabby directly in the eye. He exhaled softly and a smile crept across his face.

"I really need you to take me and my friends someplace. It's a secret place and you can't charge us, okay?"

"Can't charge you…." muttered the cabby. "…secret place…no charge…"

"Thank-you," said Silena, with a brilliant smile that made me even go weak at the knees. She turned to look at us again and said, "Our ride is ready when we are."

The three of us piled into the back of the cab and the cabby must've still been dazed because Silena had to snap her finger sharply to get him moving. He finally hit the gas after Silena gave the directions to Half-Blood Hill.

We rode in silence.

This was exactly how I wanted my winter break to start. Monster chasing and rescuing my friends. I guess I should've been used to it, but then again, after thinking about what I lost today…I guess you can't blame me for being a little bitter. I looked over at Annabeth who sat between Silena and I. I think some of Silena's beauty powers were showing off on Annabeth because sitting next to her, Annabeth looked prettier than normal. I could tell her mind was moving a million miles a minute as she thought of everything that Silena had just told us.

I don't know how much she could get from it, but only one thing registered to me: _Bad_.

The cab made a sharp left onto a winding snowy road where snow fluttered around the wheels and windows.

Soon, we would be home. Camp Half-Blood.

But with Beckendorf captured, I could tell already this wasn't going to be a good winter vacation.

Silena stared out of the window like she was absent from the cab ride. She didn't register that she was thinking about anything but Beckendorf.

Finally, the cab pulled at the base of Half-Blood Hill and we all got out. Silena walked up to the cabby and said, "Thank-you so much! You have no idea how much I appreciate this."

"You're welcome, sweetheart," said the cabby. "All in a days work."

And with that, he drove off.

"That was…" I began.

"So weird," Annabeth finished, which really started to annoy me because it wasn't what I was going to say.

"…cool!" I finished on my own. I can do that you know. "Do all Aphrodite kids have that power?"

Silena gave a slow smile.

"Some," she said, promptly. "But some of us have different powers. We are heroes in our right, Percy. Come on! We have to see Chiron!"

I loved Camp Half-Blood during the winter. We had the perfect climate control so there wasn't a lot of snow here and as soon as we crossed the borders where our dragon Peleus guarded the Golden Fleece on Thalia's Pine, I felt a little warmer even. We descended the hill and I saw the different Greek structures: the amphitheater, climbing wall, statues of the gods, the cabins, the forges, and the forest. I missed this place and now I was back with bad news.

I was upset that Grover wouldn't be here this winter with me. He was off on some satyr retreat thing in Florida where all he would have to deal with his sand in his goat fur and how many enchiladas he could stuff in his mouth and not chase monsters around the country.

We headed toward the Big House which was decorated for Christmas, with green and red lights flashing around the white trimming that sparkled off the baby blue paint. Chiron and Mr. D. were sitting at the table drinking grape juice. Mr. D. was wearing a leopard skinned jogging suit and Chiron had reverted back to his wheelchair form, with a nice blanket across his fake legs. He wore a sweater that said, _Merry Centaur-Mas!_ I didn't get the pun, but he smiled as we approached.

"Hello, Percy, Annabeth, and Silena," he said, brightly.

"Yes, yes, yes!" snapped Mr. D. "More brats to baby sit for the winter, do I ever get a break?"

"Mr. D.," said Silena, "I was already _at _camp."

"Fine," said Mr. D. "Whatever. I'm going to get a pot roast."

And with that final comment, he disappeared in a flash of purple light leaving behind a faint smell of cooking sherry.

"You will have to excuse, Mr. D., my children," said Chiron. "But what has happened? Silena, dear, you look distraught."

"It's Charlie, Chiron," said Silena, beginning to cry again. "Some monster has captured him and took him away."

"Tell me everything," said Chiron, seriously.

Silena told him everything that had happened. Annabeth chimed in to fill in when we showed up.

"That is grave news," he said, looking away.

"Chiron, do you think…." Annabeth began.

"Hush child," he said, sharply. "We must not speak of these things yet until we are certain."

"What do we do?" asked Silena. "They thing could've killed him by now."

"No," said Chiron. "Whatever has taken Beckendorf, I'm sure they are keeping him alive. Hoping to create the perfect lure for a trap."

"Why?" I asked. "What could a monster want with Beckendorf? Why not just kill him?"

"The Titan Lord is very crafty," said Chiron. "We mustn't rule that out."

"You think Kronos is behind this?" I said.

But the look Annabeth and Chiron were giving, like they were telepathically passing information, suddenly made me think otherwise. Did I mention…I hate when they do that!

I was getting so frustrated by this whole day, that I walked away from the Big House.

"Percy wait!" Annabeth called after me.

But I pretended not to hear her. I was so sick of being left out on things. I couldn't take it anymore. I know I was supposed to try and help Beckendorf and I have to admit I was worried about him and even moreso about this monster who had taken him and why. It didn't make any sense at all and everyone just wanted me to deal with it and take it as it was. No. I wouldn't.

I reached my cabin. It was low gray stoned building with seashells molded into the walls. I opened the door and instantly crashed on my bunk. So much had happened in the last two hours that I couldn't believe this is what my winter break was turning into: adventure and death. Could I get a break? Just once.

Then, my mind went back to this summer when the goddess of love herself had sat on my bed. It made me feel warm in the cold air that lingered in my cabin. And the young woman from the Mirror of Evol flashed into my mind. She was so beautiful and so un-Annabeth like. She would never hide anything from me. I could tell from the feeling I got when I first saw her. I wish I could meet her…know who she is…and even where she was. I knew that I was missing something here! Something about that woman seemed oddly familiar like I had met her before…a long time ago. But that was impossible! I'm only fifteen and there could be no way I could've known someone before Camp Half-Blood that I could have a relationship with.

My ADHD mind was going berserk and I realized that me thinking about this woman had made hours pass by. I guess that's what happens when you really like something and your hyperactive. The cloudy day was turning into night and I knew I should go off and find Annabeth. I'm pretty sure she was brainstorming some plan to retrieve Beckendorf.

Suddenly, there was a sharp knock at my door. I got off my bunk and went over to my door and pulled it open. At first, I thought Annabeth had come to see me on here own, but standing on my doorstep was another surprise.

An eleven year-old kid stood there. He wore a black leather jacket, black jeans, chain mail, and matching boots. His olive skin shimmered as the sky turned an inky black and his eyes stared up at me with a cold expression.

"Nico," I said, stunned and a little chill ran down my spine.

"Sup, Percy," smiled Nico di Angelo, the son of Hades.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "Last I checked, you were supposed to be in the Underworld training."

"And last time I checked, I thought you were keeping a watch in the mortal world," he responded.

That was a low blow.

"I heard about Beckendorf," Nico said, when I didn't respond.

"Is that why you're here?" I asked.

"No," said Nico. "There is more. I've just told Chiron my news and he's called an emergency meeting of the head counselors. You need to be there. And its bad news, Percy. Really bad."

"Great," I muttered. "My favorite kind."

And I closed my cabin door, following Nico into the night.


End file.
